The present invention relates to a filtering device, particularly for filtering air contaminated by oily mists, vapors, aerosols and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a filtering device for application where it is necessary to filter air contaminated by solid particles, liquids, fumes, mists, vapors, aerosols, and the like.
As is known, for the filtration of air contaminated by solid particles, liquids, fumes, vapors, aerosols and the like, filtering devices are used. Conventional filtering devices can be adapted to be positioned with a vertical rotation axis, or with a horizontal rotation axis, or they can operate vertically and horizontally without distinction.
Conventional devices are made in a very complex manner and therefore are particularly costly.
The complexity of conventional filtering devices render normal maintenance activities difficult and lengthy.